


Playing Hard to Get

by wotwolves



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, M/M, Pining, newt constantly turns down thomas, newt is playing hard to get, thomas has tattoos yummy, thomas is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwolves/pseuds/wotwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas had asked Newt out thirty times.  Newt had rejected Thomas thirty times.</p><p>What will happen when Thomas asks him out a thirty-first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hard to Get

    “Oh god,” Newt groaned, shielding his face from behind his locker, but it was useless.  He had already been seen.

    His twin sister, Sonya, giggled next to him, peeking her head out to see the brunette making his way over.  Smirking, she leaned against the lockers, “He just won’t give up, will he?”

    “He’s relentless,” the blonde boy pouted, slamming his locker behind him.  Before they could even walk away, Thomas had already reached the twins.   _Here we go again_ , Newt thought.

    “Hey Newt, Sonya,” Thomas greeted them, rolling up the sleeves on his black, skin-tight shirt.  He rolled his sleeves up just enough to reveal his tatted sleeves, revealing the ink on his arms. 

    Thomas was a completely different person than Newt.  He had tattoos coating his biceps, a grey beanie hanging on his spiked hair and gages in his ears, and a lip ring that screamed ’trouble’!  He smoked at least a pack of cigarettes a day and got high at least three times a week.  He was a frequent party-goer and didn’t really give a shit about rules.

    Newt, on the other hand, wasn’t so rebellious, though he wasn’t a total wuss either.  He had gotten drunk quite a few times, but it wasn’t something he would do every  single week.  He usually kept a clean, poise posture that gave him a positive reputation.  The only thing that made him stand out was the fact that he was one of five out kids at his school.  Two lesbians, two gays, and one bi were the only known non-heteroes at his school.

    Thomas was the only openly-bi student at his school.

    Since he basically was attracted to everyone, he had frequent hookups with anyone he could get that week.  From school whores to closet-cases, he had done them all.  All except Newt.

    Newt wasn’t interested in being just another person Thomas had hit-and-ditched.  He only had one serious boyfriend before and only had sex with him.  He wasn’t the type of person to randomly hook-up with someone just because he could.

    “Thomas,” Newt nodded, trying to hide his awkwardness around the brunette, but it was quite hard to.

    “I’ll leave you two.  See you after school,” she smiled to her brother, who was basically begging her with his eyes not to go.  “Bye Thomas,” she dismissed quickly before catching up to her friend Harriet who had just passed by.  Thomas simply waved as she walked away, linking arms with her friend.

    Now finally alone, Thomas had Newt all to himself.  He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about the blonde that Thomas couldn’t stop wondering about.  Ever since they had first met, he was mesmerized by the seemingly innocent boy.

    _“I’m telling you,” Minho said, exhaling the smoke from his lungs from the cigarette he just lit.  “Anyone with a British accent is ten times hotter than without.”_

_Thomas laughed, taking the blunt from him, twirling it in between his index and middle finger, “As if.  Just because someone has an accent doesn’t mean they automatically become hotter.”_

_“Ask anyone, they’ll tell you the same exact thing,” Their friend Brenda argued._

_As if it was perfect timing, a blonde boy and a brunette girl passed by them, gagging silently at the smell of tobacco filling the outside walkway.  “Hey, you two,” Minho called out to them._

_They stopped dead in their tracks, delaying them to get to their English class.  Newt gulped when he saw the three of them, starring intensely at them.  He diverted his eyes from the brunette with the cigarette held between his teeth, starring at him with an unreadable expression.  The attention made him feel uncomfortable._

_“Do you two think people with British accents are more attractive with those who don’t?” Minho questioned them._

_The duo flashed each other knowing glances before returning their attention to the burnouts, “Not sure if you want my opinion since it’d be slightly biased,” Newt answered, making his accent thicker than it usually is._

_He glanced over to the brunette with the gages, who’s eyes widened slightly.  They scanned down the blonde’s body, making him clear his throat and tear his gaze away from the bad boy.  “We need to ask Americans,” Brenda sighed, snatching the cigarette from a stunned Thomas.  “Thanks,” she said as she inhaled the tobacco, queuing that they had no more intentions of speaking with the passing students._

_Newt looked over once more at Thomas, who was still mesmerized by him.  He muttered ‘let’s go’ to Teresa before walking away from them._

_When they were out of hearing distance, Minho started laughing.  “Believe me now, Thomas?”_

_Never had Thomas been so interested in someone who wasn’t so unlike him.  The Brit seemed so unordinary, yet intriguing at the same time.  He rolled his eyes, “Slim it,” before standing up and walking away from his friends._

    Ever since then, Thomas had asked every day for Newt to hang out with him.  And every day, Newt had turned him down.  At first, it was because he didn’t even know him, but after a week of Thomas asking him, he learned who he was.  Thomas Greene.  The infamous badboy player.  Newt was set on denying him ever since, refusing to be another one of his conquests.  Even though he did find him attractive.

    That had started a month ago.  Today would be the thirtieth time Thomas would ask him out.  And the thirtieth time Newt would reject him.

    “What’re you doing after school today?” Thomas smirked, letting his eyes wander all the way down Newt’s body, fully inspecting the grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans and vans the blonde had on.  His hair had a slight quiff and Thomas loved the smell of his cologne.  He had mentioned his love for the scent several times, hinting that Newt should wear it more often.  And he always did.

    At first, Newt was polite when turning Thomas down.  He would make out trivial excuses and smiling politely.  After the fourteenth time, he became more irritable every time.  That never discouraged Thomas though.

    “Anything but spending time with you,” Newt spat, then began walking away.

    Newt picked his pace up, but Thomas was growing tired of his rejections.  Newt never really explained to him why he wouldn’t want to hangout with him.  At first he thought he wasn’t attracted to him, but he didn’t think that could be true (he had a very big ego).  He enjoyed Newt playing hard to get for a while, but it was growing old now.

    Grabbing his bicep, Thomas dragged Newt over to the corner of one of the buildings, away from the rest of the student body.  Newt tried to protest but Thomas was stronger than him, even though the Brit had a good inch or two on him.

    Once Thomas stopped walking, Newt questioned him, “What do you want, Greene?”

    “I’ve asked you out like thirty times now and every time you’ve rejected me.  At first I enjoyed the game but it’s tiring now.  Are you not attracted to me or something?  Why won’t you go out with me.”

    Newt chuckled, though he himself didn’t know if it was out of amusement or spite, “Tommy, you’re sickeningly attractive.  It’s no wonder why you hook up with so many people.”

    That boosted up Thomas’ ego even higher, making it grossly large.  “Why thank you,” he gloated, taking a step towards Newt.  That made the blonde back up, which only confused the boy with the lip ring.

    “The problem is that you hook up with too many people.  I’m not interested in being someone you fuck then never speak to again,” he opened up.

    Thomas blinked a couple of times after hearing the confession.  He was outraged at the thought.  He never thought of using Newt like he did everyone else.  Right when he was him, he did imagine them having sex.  Rough, dirty, mind-blowing sex.  But that wasn’t all he saw.  He saw them ordering in pizza every night and watching movies together (he wouldn’t admit this to his friends but he was a secret chick flick fan), cuddling on his couch.  He saw them moving in together, meeting each other’s parents, constantly making out in public with all their friends.  

    He scowled at himself for thinking about more than a hook up with someone he didn’t even know, but he knew from the moment he saw him that he would never need to fuck anyone else if only Newt was his.  He wouldn’t be just another body to use, but a person who he could connect to not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually and in every other way possible.  He finally understood why Newt thought he would only use him, but he knew he would never hurt the blonde like that ever.

    “Newt, I wouldn’t ask you everyday to hangout if I just wanted to fuck you then just toss away.  You deserve so much more than that,” Thomas said sincerely.

    Newt wanted to believe his words but he couldn’t.  He knew people just don’t change over night.  He knew Thomas and he knew someone like him wouldn’t just stop trying to fuck anything with a pulse.  “See you say that, but you just use people all the time.  Seriously, you fuck anyone all the time and don’t even think about how you just using them can affect someone.”

    “I’ll be honest, i don’t give a shit about all those other people,” Thomas said honestly.  “But i care about you.  I would never just toss you away, I’d hold onto you and cherish you like you deserve.  Just let me show you how I’d take care of you.”

    As sweet as those words are, as much as Newt had longed for something like that to come out of Thomas’ mouth, he knew he shouldn’t believe any of what he was saying.

    After starring at each other intensely for a few moments, Newt was the one to break the silence, answering with a simple “No.”  Then he walked away.

 

—

 

    “I know that look,” Minho snickered when Thomas came sulking over to them. He dramatically slumped down at the lunch table, holding his head up in with his hands. He wreaked of despair.

    “Lover boy got turned down again,” Brenda teased, pinching his cheeks.

    He swatted her hand away, fixing his beanie. “He thinks I'm just going to fuck him then totally forget about him.”

    “Well I don't blame him,” Brenda retorted. Thomas glared at her, but she paid no attention to it. “I mean, you fucked almost everyone in the school. Newt’s not like that. He’s only had sex with one other guy.”

    Thomas' eyes widened. He has no idea Newt was so inexperienced. “How the hell do you know that?”

    “His friend Teresa told me. Y'know, the brunette he’s always with that has the blue eyes and nice ass,” she explained.

    Brenda was one of the openly lesbian girls at the school. She teased Thomas all the time about how her and him could go on a double date with Newt and Teresa. Well, that is if he could get Newt to even say yes.

    “It makes sense as to why he wouldn't trust you,” Minho chimed in. “You’re a major man whore and he seems like the type of guy who'd want to actually get to know someone before inviting them to bed.”

    Thomas couldn't protest to anything they were saying. Now having more of an understanding on who Newt is, he was more determined to win over his heart. Nodding, Thomas straightened his back, “Okay, so what should I do? How do I get Newt to like me?”

    Pretending to think, Minho snapped his fingers when he thought of a 'brilliant idea', “I know! You can un-fuck everyone you’ve ever slept with!”

    Brenda found amusement in the cheeky remark, laughing a bit. Thomas fake-laughed before slapping Minho upside the head. “Getting him to like you isn't what you need to do. You just need him to trust you,” Brenda pointed out.

    Thomas rolled his eyes, “You make that easier than it sounds.”

    She smiled at him, sitting up in her seat, “What if it is?”

    And thus, operation “Get Thomas Into Newt’s Pants” (Minho's name of the plan, which basically undermined the actual purpose of the plan) was born.

 

\--

 

    “Don’t be ridiculous, Sonya,” Newt scolded her playfully when they entered their house. They were let out about a half hour ago but today they decided to stop and get coffee before returning home.

    After taking a long sip, Sonya retorted, “I’m not kidding! They were talking about you at lunch!”

    Newt just rolled his eyes and played played with his straw. He preferred ice coffee instead of hot coffee. Being burned by the scorching heat wasn't something he enjoyed, but he loved caffeine.

    “Whatever Sonya,” he tsk'd as he put his bag down, then started walking towards his living room with his sister not far behind.

    He heard his mother’s voice, boasting about how he was already looking at colleges in junior year, even though it wasn't a big deal at all. She could make anything sound impressive. He assumed she was on the phone until he heard two voices laughing.

    The laugh along with his mothers seemed all-too familiar, but he couldn't make out who it was. “Did mum invite one of her friends over?” Newt whispered to his sister. She simply just shrugged.

    Turning the corner and entering the living room, Newt almost dropped his coffee. Sitting in his living room with his mom was—

    “Thomas!” Sonya said abnormally loud, hiding behind a fake smile because she was so shocked. Newt just stood there, with a confused expression that Thomas found adorable.

    “Hello Sonya,” he grinned, then turned his attention towards the reason why he was here, “Newt.”

    Newt swallowed hard when he said his name.  He didn’t even know how to respond.  Why was Thomas in his house?  Why did his mom invite him in?  Was he stalking him?  How did he even find out where he lived!

    “Newt, Sonya, your friend Thomas stopped by.  He said he had to pick up some homework from you, Newt?” She smiled.  His mom wasn’t the most laid back or strict mother ever.  However, Newt was pleasantly surprised at how she didn’t even seem bothered by his tats or piercings.  He must have an affect even on parents.

    “Uh,” Newt looked back over at Thomas, who looked adorable with the smile he was wearing.  “Yeah.  They’re in my room…  Thomas?”

    And on that cue, Thomas and the twin’s mother stood up at the same time.  “Thank you for letting me wait in here for them to get back, Mrs. Isaacs.  I did enjoy learning where Newt wants to attend college.”

    “Of course Thomas!  Stop by any time you’d like, you're always welcomed here,” she smiled sincerely.

    Newt felt incredibly uncomfortable, so he stormed out of the room and began walking upstairs.  Thomas caught up quickly, walking with him up the stairs and into Newt’s room.  The walk was silent, walking up to his room and closing the door behind them.  Thomas looked around his room slowly, scanning everywhere.  He paid attention to every detail, mesmerized by the four blue walls Newt looked at every night.

    After he looked round a while, Newt cleared his throat.  His eyes locked with Thomas’, but the emotion behind them was unreadable.  “What are you doing in my house?”

    “Right now I’m in your room,” he smiled cheekily.  “To be honest, I didn’t expect you to invite me in here so easily.”

    Newt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.  Thomas sighed, scratching the back of his neck, “Look, I’m not really the type of person to do some extravagant display of love spontaneously,” he began, “but I just wanted to do something to show you I was serious.”

    “So, bringing me into my room was a completely innocent act?” Newt wondered.

    Thomas shrugged, a smug smile residing on his lips, “Technically you brought me in here, but now that I’m here…”

    Rolling his eyes again, Newt gave him a look that read ‘I’m so done with this conversation.’

    Sensing his disinterest, Thomas walked up to him, leaving a foot space between them.  “Look, I normally wouldn’t try this hard to be with someone.  People just, y’know, give in pretty easy,” Thomas trailed off, realizing that wasn’t helping his case.  “But that’s not the point.”

     “The point is…  I really, really want to be with you,” Thomas almost whispered.

     Newt’s lips parted, he tried to respond but he didn’t know what to say.  He normally viewed Thomas as an egotistical fuckboy who only wanted to get into his pants.  But could there be more to him?

    “Just give me one chance to prove it to you.  One chance,” Thomas pulled Newt out of his thoughts.  “Please.”

    Newt searched his face, trying to find any waver in his sincerity.  But there was none.  He could see how much he meant it, and it scared him.  He spent all this time burying his attraction towards Thomas, and now he had the opportunity to put himself out there and risk getting his heart broken by this player.  Was he ready for this?

     Sighing, Newt nodded.  “Fine."

     Thomas' face lit up lift a Christmas tree when Newt finally accepted his offer. Newt actually said yes! He couldn't screw this up. He knew how hard it was for him to actually except one date, he couldn't risk messing anything up. He knew he wouldn't be given any other opportunities.

    “One date. We can go anywhere you want, the farthest I'll go is a makeout, and if you even try to get into my pants I swear I—”

    “I promise I'll be good,” Thomas interrupted him, still stunned by his acceptance. “Thank you so much Newt, you have no idea how much you saying yes means to me.”

    “And no smoking either! The smell of tobacco is sickening,” Newt shuddered at the memory of the toxic substance.

    Thomas laughed at how cute he was, playing with his lip ring in between his teeth, “Fine. I'd give up smoking for you any day.”

    They were both smiling, but Newt's smile fades after Thomas said that. He was being beyond serious, more than he'd every thought he could be. With holding back his feelings and now finally being able to open up, Newt lost all control. He placed his hands on Thomas' face, pulling him into a kiss before the brunette could even register what was happening.

    But the moment their lips finally met, both boys totally relaxed, kissing back with as much emotion he could. They'd both longed for this for so long, and now it finally happened. The chill of Thomas' lip ring was an unfamiliar sensation that stung at first, but he quickly grew to love.

    Thomas tilted his head for a better angle, deepening the kiss. His hands pressed into Newt's hips, while Newt interlaced his fingers into Thomas' hair, tugging slightly. 

    Every time they managed to get the other to realize a low moan, it gave them both more incentive to push the other further. After fighting for dominance, Thomas' tongue got to roam Newt's mouth, mapping out every bump and familiarizing himself with the taste of his coffee.

    Surprisingly enough, Thomas pulled away from the kiss, leaving Newt shocked. Newt cocked his eyebrows, chuckling slightly by the interruption. “I’m not going to ruin my chances. I finally got you to say yes. I'm not gonna ruin them by taking you right now, even though that was—”

    “Amazing?” Newt finished his sentence.

    Thomas' smile grew even larger. He pressed his forehead against Newt', their lips brushing up against each other.

    ”Friday, 6:30, yeah?” Newt suggested.

    Thomas nodded, making both boys grin with contentment. They kissed again, not as heated as the first but with enough passion to express their joy. Now all Thomas needed to do was survive through their date without ripping Newt's clothes off, and all that rejection would have finally of paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to mix up Newtmas into a different type of relationship like Thomas has a new personality! I'll try to upload again as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you guys really like this, I'll add two more parts to this one-shot! Comment/leave kudos if you guys want more of this!xx


End file.
